Playing with Puppets
by Asameshi-Mae
Summary: What is Sakura to do when she is found in the hands of Sasori, the man shekilled? As her mind goes through the changes of being a prisoner, will her heart give her a chance to fall in love again? And what'll she do when Konoha is threatened? SakuraSasori
1. Chapter 1

Everyone always said that playing with puppets was like playing with dolls. It was best left for little children, not those who would be considered adults. But there are those that are the exception to that so called "rule". The ones who aren't ashamed to be called puppeteers and puppet masters.

Kankuro of the Sand was an example. He fought completely with two different puppets, using them to the maximum. A pathetic example compared to others.

Chiyo was a prime example while she was still alive. A poison master and one able to control a puppet with each finger. Ah but she was too weak. She gave herself for a lowly Jinchuuriki. It was pathetic.

He was the only one who could be called a true puppet master, being an actual living puppet himself. He was Akasuna no Sasori, the grandson of Chiyo. Some may have called him insane but he didn't think so himself. He just wished to be with his puppets.

But lately, he had wished to do what no puppeteer had done as of yet. He wanted to have a living puppet, completely human but under his control. And he already had the perfect specimen picked out. Haruno Sakura of Konohagakure!

She was the one who had supposedly "killed him". In truth, she had killed his strongest puppet, one that was on his own skill level. She was strong, set apart from the other Kunoichi. She could also heal. And, she had a strange type of beauty.

Sasori wanted her for his living puppet. And he wouldn't take no for an answer.

* * *

Sakura gasped as her legs fell out from under her. She was out in the woods training and it had only been about two hours. Normally she could go for a little longer than that but something was wrong. As soon as Sakura felt her body start to fall, her keen medic senses picked up on something running through her blood.

Poison! Her mind immediately went to work on trying to get it out put something was wrapped around her head before she could. Sakura felt her mind fading and the last thing she remembered was someone with a red head standing over her.

* * *

Sasori had been watching his subject for over a week, just observing. He thought it good to make sure he knew his subjects habits before even attempting to apprehend her. He now knew that she started her day around seven in the morning by having some coffee and then training for about three-four hours. After that, Sakura went to the hospital and ate there. Afterwards, she dragged herself home and then collapsed. The next day she would repeat.

Sasori had put a chakra draining drug and a sleeping pill in her coffee on the eighth morning, knowing that today would be the day he took her. When the pill started to take affect around two hours later, he moved in with a cloth full of Chloroform. Soon, he was heading back to the Akatsuki base with the unconscious Sakura over his shoulder.


	2. Chapter 2

Sakura sighed deeply as she came out of her deep sleep. The scent of wood reached her nose but there were no smells of a forest. Her eye flew open and as Sakura tried to move her legs and arms, she found she couldn't. Her Shinobi quickly assessed the room that she was in. There was an unused bed in the corner that was covered in different tools and surrounding her were puppets. Sakura shifted and heard the sound of fabric shifting with her movement. Sakura blinked and looked down.

**"WHO THE HECK CHANGED MY CLOTHES??!!!" **her scream echoed throughout the whole base.

Several tired S-Class criminals shot up in their seats were they had been dozing. The girlish blonde with mouths in his hands laughed a bit. "Sasori-san, I think your new "doll" is awake." he joked.

A shadowed figure slapped him over the head. "Oh shut up. The poor thing must be scared out of her mind!! You take her and then let her wake up in a strange place! You are a complete jerk, Taichou-san!!" the figure yelled at Sasori. "I'll take her the food so you don't permanently scare her to death." the person grabbed a tray from the shadowed figure and stalked off down the hall.

"Dang." whispered Deidara. "Remind me not to make her mad again."

"And this is what, the 11th or 12th time you have thought of that?" Itachi muttered out.

* * *

Sakura froze from trying to get free from her bonds when a small figure stepped into the room.

The person saw her stare and nodded. "I forgot that I was still wearing the cloak." Delicate hands reached out and pulled off the familiar black coat with red clouds. Long black hair spilled down and a puppet blinked at Sakura. Bandages replaced where her eyes should have been. "I am Arisa." her hand dusted imaginary lint from her yukata. "I brought you something to eat." The puppet on Arisa's shoulder stared at the chains. "Although you may have some trouble eating with _those._"

Sakura growled a bit. "And what? Is it poisoned or something?" she spat out.

Arisa sighed. "No. Taichou wouldn't do that to you. You are his most favored now." a small smile graced her lips.

"What do you mean?" her voice came out surprised. Sakura had no idea what 'Arisa' was talking about. And whatever it was, Sakura somehow knew that it wasn't good.

Arisa smiled a bit. The puppet jumped from her shoulder and handed the food to Sakura while Arisa undid her hand bonds. "Please, don't try anything. You have just enough chakra to keep yourself alive and that's it."

Sakura nodded and quickly ate, knowing that she needed food if she was going to regain her strength. Her long kimono sleeves kept almost getting into the food. "Arisa-san, who changed me into this?"

"Hmm?" Arisa turned back towards her. "Ah, Saki-chan and I did." Arisa smiled as the puppet bowed slightly. Her head jerked a bit and Saki quickly redid her arm bonds. "I wish you luck." Arisa whispered before scurrying out the door.

Sakura blinked, realizing that the bonds were slightly looser than before. A yawn reached her mouth as Sakura realized that something had been in the food. Her body slumped forward just as another figure stepped into the light of the door.

* * *

Sasori calmly walked into his room and blinked. Sitting across from his new living puppet was his partner, Deidara. He was sculpting her with some non-explosive clay. "Deidara. Out." Sasori ordered.

Deidara looked over and nodded. "I was almost finished anyway, Sasori-san. She really is beautiful. Reminds me so much…….." his voice trailed off as Deidara started remembering a not so long ago past.

"Deidara." Sasori's voice quickly cut through his memories. "Out. Now!!" If Sasori began to sound impatient, then you had better do as he said or else.

Deidara stood and left, leaving the already hardened statue there. His hands had somehow dried it.

Sasori looked at the clay and grabbed it. It really did look like her. His eyes narrowed and he threw it against the far wall, shattering it into many pieces. A low growl escaped his throat. His hands grabbed three pieces of dark cold metal that were laying on the nearby table. His chakra ran into them and each one quickly flew onto Sakura's wrists and throat. With his anger steaming inside, Sasori sat down to start on repairing his puppets.

* * *

Sakura slowly let her eyes open again. She should've expected to be drugged again but she hadn't thought it would have been so soon!! She really needed her chakra back.

"Your awake." a cold voice said from across the room.

Sakura quickly turned in her chains and she froze. "You." She stuttered out. "I-I KILLED YOU!!" Sakura's mind was quickly going into overdrive from fear. "How can you still be alive?!" she shrieked.

"You think that you would be able to kill me? Not likely." Sasori coolly said. "As in the matter that I am still alive, you only killed my strongest puppet, made to look like me. It had almost all the exact same strength but not as much." he explained. "Now, I believe you wished to know why you are here?" an incredibly cruel look was on his face.

Sakura strained against her bonds as Sasori lightly touched her face. Her instincts kicked in and her teeth clacked together, just missing his hand. Her rebellion was quickly pushed down as Sasori's hand moved quicker than she could follow and slapped her across the face.

"You_will_ learn to obey me." he hissed out. He grabbed her chin, forcing her to look at him. "Now, for the reason you are here. You are now my puppet. A living specimen that I have complete control over. You have the ability to actually get past guards and fool them into thinking that you are still completely human." Sasori saw her look at that. "Oh? I didn't say. There are bonds on your arms and neck that make you a part of me."

Sakura slumped, the fight gone out of her. Why her?

"Why you indeed." Sasori made her jump at speaking her thoughts. "You are the strongest and the most beautiful and doll-like. Why not you? You were the one who "defeated" me after all." Sasori had a slightly mad glint in his eyes as her body slumped more until she was out again. "Why you indeed." he whispered with a cold smile.


End file.
